A Super Sonic Avatar Adventure
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: The Fire Nation sieges the Northern Water Tribe again, an old villain escapes, Aang facing his destiny, and with the help of the fastest thing alive, can the newly formed group complete their quest? My take on how Ozai will be defeated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: History Repeats Itself**

**Disclaimer: I CLAIM NO ownership at all to anything in this story!**

In the whole world or even galaxy are more than one dimension. The dimension the story takes place on Earth except a different dimension of it. The dimension where its protector who always defends it: Sonic The Hedgehog. The blue blur was resting on one of the skyscrapers in Station Square. He laid sat back with his arms on his head. The blue hedgehog looked up into the clear blue sky, he finally had the seven powerful chaos emeralds. Sonic was one to explore, but mostly save and protect people. What if the world was in danger? But not in this dimension?

The Avatar world, it was in war and chaos by the evil fire nation. The Avatar is the one to bring balance to the world. The current avatar, Aang the last air bender. Along with his friends Katara, Sokka, and Toph. The gang flew across a flat grassland in the earth kingdom, quiet and peaceful but on their tail was Azula, and her two so called friends Ty lee and Mai. "Do they ever give up?'' Sokka yelled. Aang was steering Appa waving the giant bison back and fourth to try and shake them loose. The enemy trio were chasing the heroes in their tank train, one of the hatches opened and fire came blasting out of it, Appa evaded it to the left barely. More shots fired and the gang held on for dear life.

Appa took one hit from one of the fire blasts which he shook from the blast causing katara to fall off! Aang heard her scream when she fell, he immediately took his glider and took of after her. Aang flew his glider down after, he swooped under katara and she held onto the top of his glider. A fire blast came after them Aang started to avoid any fireball that came. Aang flew back up onto Appa's saddle. Katara sat back on, and aang took back control of the reins. "I'm ending this now!'' aang stated he turned appa around and flew just inches away from the ground and went head on toward the armored tank train. Aang had a focused face as he kept heading straight at it. At the last second aang pulled up on the reins and soared up into the clouds loosing the pesky chasers for good. Aang looked back at his friends who were panting "That wasn't so bad.'' aang told them "Speak for yourself.'' Sokka pointed out.

The gang stopped on a beach and took a rest. Aang watched out in the ocean, Sokka laid on the sand not moving and probably won't, toph sat on Appa's saddle with a bored expression, katara was checking what supplies they had. Aang raised an eyebrow as he spotted someone on an ostrich horse coming toward them. It was an Earth Kingdom messenger he stopped in front of aang. "Avatar Aang?'' he asked aang nodded yes. "This is a message from the north pole.'' he said handing him the paper. Aang took it and the messenger rode away. The gang huddled around him as aang opened it and read it. He gasped "What is it?'' Toph asked "The north pole is about to be attacked by the fire nation once again.'' aang spoke.

Now finding out that the Fire Nation was about to siege the mighty Northern Water Tribe, the gang were on their way to the location and at a fast pace. Aang was steering Appa across the ocean, keeping watch out for any sight of Fire Nation ships. Katara and Sokka were wearing their parkas because of the harsh coldness that was the north pole. Finally after a few more hours the north pole was in their sights.

Aang landed Appa in the stables and the gang got off. Toph had to hold on to Sokka because of the ice and no rock anywhere near here. The gang made their way to the chief. When they made it their Chief Arnook and Master Pakku were their to greet them. "I see you got the message I sent.'' the chief spoke up Aang nodded "I thought they gave up on attacking here?'' aang said "Unfortunately no, since the last invasion was a failure they became more persistent of taking us out for good.'' Pakku warned them "Then what should we do?'' katara asked "We fight of course.'' Aang said bravely they all looked at him "Lets just hope we can do it a second time.'' Aang said. Defenses were set up, warriors stood ready on the walls and in the city. Aang, Katara, and Sokka stood on the wall, while Toph being in the state which she can't fight joined Appa in the shelter where the people were put in. Aang looked further out to the ocean and spotted one fire nation ship coming over the horizon. That was not all, more ships hundreds of ships came this invasion force was worse than the last one.

The frontline of ships readied their trebuchets then a barrage of fiery rocks soared up into the sky and hurdled down at any spot in the massive icy fortress. The fireballs hit spots all over the city, destroying anything they hit. Aang gripped his glider and took off after the ships. Aang stayed low to the deck of the water and reached his first ship. Firebenders waited for him and launched fire at the young avatar.

Aang headed toward one of the trebuchets, he hooked two by their chains aang hit the lever, one of the trebuchets fired but only ended up with it being crunched by the other it was tied to. Aang headed up to the bridge, when there with a strong gust of wind knocking all the crew members out of the bridge and falling into the cold water below. The ship started to rumble he went back outside as water tribe canoes surrounded the metal ship and water bended giant icicles lifting it off water and stuck in the icicles clutches. Aang took off in his glider and spotted more ships and was awestruck by the numbers. "Oh come on.'' aang said annoyed. Aang fought and fought no matter what. Later at sundown aang retreated back to the city tired and worn out from the continuous fighting.

He touched down in front of the chiefs building and put his hands on his head. Katara came in front of him and kneeled next to him. "What's the point if they don't stop?'' aang asked himself. Katara put a hand on his shoulder in concern "You know we can do it, we can still win this.'' she said reassuringly. Aang looked up at her, he really admired that about her always there for him. A loud bang stopped the moment, the two looked over at the wall where the ships breached through the wall, and out came fire nation troops and benders, as well as fire nation tanks. Benders and warriors clashed throughout the city. Sokka was in the middle of it attacking and blocking with his black steel sword. Aang came in and with a swing of his staff blowing away groups of the fire nation. An explosion sounded from behind as mounted komodo rhinos came with small catapults on their sides. Groups of water benders put up a large ice wall, in only a short time it was shattered by a fireball launched by a fire nation ship.

"Fall back!'' Sokka yelled waving his hand to the troops of Waterbenders. They listened and started to fall back to the city. Aang took a leap on top of one of the houses and scanned the area and only saw carnage that struck the northern water tribe. Aang looked back out to the armada of ships still out in the water, his eyes widened as all the ships launched a volley of fireballs. He looked back to the city and saw his friend, katara fighting off troops using the water whip, a fiery boulder soared over him and right at katara. "NO!!'' he screamed Katara knocked out another soldier and noticed the boulder coming down at her. She screamed and put her hands in front of herself.

Far out in the ocean a glint of gold shined and like a speeding bullet darted toward the city. The beam came right at katara and at the last second it split the fireball in half reducing it to rubble. She opened her eyes and looked around to see she was okay. Aang was more confused, he took off after her. When he got there without warning he hugged her. "What was that?'' he asked separating from her "I…don't know.'' was all she said. "Aang you better get back to defending.'' she said Aang nodded in agreement and left.

Katara ran down a street and looked around a corner to see a group of fire nation warriors cornering innocent children. Katara took charge and out of the snow formed two water whips. She swung at the troops who didn't see it coming. She stood protectively in front of the children. She turned around and kneeled down "Are you alright?'' she asked them, they nodded. Out of nowhere a fire blast hit the Waterbender in the leg, she felt the sharp pain and fell to the ground. She winced her eyes at Firebenders surrounding her. She gathered the strength she had and got up.

"Take her out.'' one of the fire benders commanded. The Firebenders got in their stances and at the last second the same gold bright light zipped and knocked all the Firebenders senseless.

Katara wore a worried and confused face. A cloud surrounded where the Firebenders were, she saw the outline of something with six spikes sticking up. It walked towards her, "Stay away!'' she exclaimed at the figure. Katara lost the power in her injured leg and fell down she looked up to see the approaching figure she closed her eyes and waited for the worse. A hand stuck out of the smoke and it hovered above her leg, a green light glowed and vanished. Katara opened her eyes again an looked back up at the figure in the smoke, the outline stood still then gave a thumbs up and lifted off into the air.

Katara got up and surprisingly her leg was healed! The bright gold light hovered in the air and dived down at where Sokka and aang were who were fighting waves off fire nation. The unknown rescuer came and charged through anything, a wave of tanks surrounded him, they all launched fireballs at him at the same time but were deflected back and returned to sender. He spotted a volley of fireballs coming down at them, he quickly darted and dashed through every single one destroying it. His hands glowed bright gold he stuck his hands out and firing out of his palms was a golden beam aimed at the fire nation ships. When the beam hit any target it lit up in flames. The stranger flew out to the left side of all the ships and lined himself up on for a collision course targeting the ships. With blistering speed the stranger sped at full blast and dove toward the ships. He impacted one and came out the other side, the inside lit in flames, the stranger did the same to the others. He went in making a deep hole through the ship and an exit hole with the metal ripped outwards. In almost a few minutes their whole fleet was destroyed. Back at the city waiting at the top in front of the chiefs domain, the stranger came in for a landing and would reveal himself to the gang, but who is he?


	2. Sonic's First Encounter

**Chapter Two:**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of anything in this story!**

The gang awaited as the unsung hero that came to their aid and wiped out the entire fleet landed before them. The stranger landed fast and hard on his feet as a thick cloud of smoke surrounded them. They watched on, when the smoke cleared they were beyond shocked and confused. It was a golden furred creature with six spikes sticking up, he wore white gloves and red shoes with golden buckles. "What's up'' he greeted with a grin. The gang remained silent.

"Hello? Anyone there?'' he said waving his hand. Aang stepped forward "Who are you?'' he asked "Hold on a second.'' he told him A bright shine glowed and his fur was not golden it was blue. "I'm Sonic The Hedgehog.'' he grinned "Well thanks for helping us.'' Aang thanked "No problem, I just heard about you from where I come from, so I used chaos control and came here.'' he explained.

Blank faces were on all their faces "Never mind.'' sonic said. Once the gang met sonic they all got packed and ready with supplies to continue their journey. Sonic watched them get on Appa, who sonic was surprised by. Katara walked over to him "You wanna come with us?'' she asked Sonic hesitated, he sighed "Sure I can probably help you with whatever you need.'' he said shrugging. Katara got on appa as did sonic, so their adventure continued with a speedy ally on their side.

Hours passed as they flew across the earth kingdom. Unfortunately, they were being chased by Azula and her gang in their tank train. Aang flew appa out of their range of fire, fire benders inside the tank train launched fireballs out of windows keeping appa moving back and forth. The whole gang was worrying, but sonic was lying down with his hands on the back of his head. "I'm really tired of this! We can't keep doing this!'' Sokka shouted "We'll lose them don't worry.'' aang said back. Sonic just yawned, his eyes were closed and not caring of their situation. Appa's continued moving left and right, suddenly made toph fall off. "Toph!'' katara screamed. Sonic quickly opened his eyes and leapt off the bison and dived after toph. Sonic finally reached her and had her in his arms.

Katara looked away and feared the landing, she looked back to see Sonic running right next to the tank train. Sokka and Katara watched in awe. Sonic jumped onto the moving armored vehicle and took a leap and landed back on Appa's saddle. Sonic put toph down who was shaking a little. Katara sat next to her, "How did you do that?'' she asked "What run? I'm all about speed.'' he said smirking "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna stop those friends of yours.'' he jumped off Appa and only to be greeted by a fireball which hit him and the blue hedgehog was sent falling down.

Aang saw it happen, he turned Appa around and headed back for sonic. The blue blur fell and hit the ground with a thump, he was in the middle of the path of the tank train. Aang landed appa to the side with Toph following him. The two stood in front of Sonic's motionless body. At the last second the tank train was only inches away, they both earth bended a slab of rock under the tank train which lifted it off the ground and hurled at them. Aang pulled Toph down as the tank train flew over them and fell on its side and skid across the ground.

Aang ran over to Sonic "You alright?'' Sonic shook his head and sat up "Whoa what happened?'' he asked dizzily. Aang smiled and helped him up. Appa walked over to the three, they all got on and took off again. Left behind them was a very angry Azula, luckily thanks to the fastest thing alive they made it out.


	3. Return of the Bloodbender

**Chapter Three: Return of the Bloodbender **

**Disclaimer: I STILL claim NO ownership of the characters or anything shown in this story!**

The gang stopped at a town which was very familiar to them. They left Appa in the woods, and the gang went into town. When in town they walked through one of its streets.

"Hold on, isn't this the same place we met Hama? Sokka asked "Actually it is.'' Aang said remembering.

"Hey she's locked up where she belongs so there's nothing to worry about.'' katara spoke.

Sonic, however, remained on top of the houses worrying the people would panic if they saw a blue hedgehog in their town. The gang came up to an inn, the one formally owned by Hama. They had their room and started to unpack. Sonic was looking out one of the windows in the inn, he snuck in by the way.

The sun fell over the horizon, and night came. Everyone was asleep, Sonic looked at his new friends then back out the window he jumped out of it and looked around town. Sonic was walking slowly trying not to gain anyone's attention. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps coming. He took cover behind a few crates. Two simple civilians came walking they were talking.

"Did you hear, that crazy witch Hama escaped from the jail.'' one of them said.

"That's not good, I'm afraid to even walk outside with her on the loose.'' the other replied. Sonic remembered Sokka talking about her. Sonic jumped on top one of the long houses and ran across it. Sonic came to a stop when he heard a scream. He found the source, he saw a old lady standing before a innocent bystander who was motionless on the ground. It was Hama. She raised one of her hands, the person on the ground stood up by the movements of her hands.

Sonic jumped down behind her. "You know, that's not very nice.'' he said crossing his arms. Hama turned around to the blue hedgehog. "What in the world are you?'' Sonic sighed "Man what's with this world not knowing what a hedgehog is?'' Hama then was on the run. Sonic smirked and shook his head. She looked behind her to see no one there. Hama looked back in front of herself and saw sonic waiting.

She then used water bending and pulled a streak of water out of the air and sent it at sonic. "Oh I hate water.'' sonic said jumping out of the way. Sonic dashed at her. Hama swung her arms and sonic came to a stop. "What the?'' sonic said. "I control you, now where is the avatar?'' she asked.

"Whoa, you know them you can't know that.'' he told her.

"Fine then.'' she replied.

Sonic being controlled by Hama he ran toward the inn where Aang and the others were. Sonic got back control and got on one knee "Wow that's really weird.'' he remarked feeling his head.

He then looked up to see a tentacle of water slap him into the air and hurled through the wall where Aang and the others were sleeping. They woke up and saw sonic laying on the floor in pain. "I think I found Hama.'' he said. A water tentacle wrapped around him, "Oh boy.'' sonic said and was pulled out. The gang looked through the hole in the wall as sonic was slammed into the sides of the houses and finally being crushed into the ground. The gang quickly went down the stairs and outside. Hama was waiting there for them. "I'm here to get revenge on you pests!'' Hama exclaimed pointing at them. "Well here we go again.'' Sokka spoke drawing his sword.

Hama waved her arms and sonic stood up and he stood next to her. "But he'll be my hostage, come to the forest in ten minutes.'' she told them the deal. Hama using her blood bending made Sonic walk and they left. "Well now what?'' Aang said "We're going to rescue Sonic, that's what.'' katara said. The gang got ready and made their way to the forest to rescue their friend.

**A/N: Thanks to dragongirl1114 for the great praise!**


	4. Hama's Revenge

**Chapter Four: Hama's Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of anything shown in this story!**

The gang found themselves in the same spot katara fought hama the first time they met her. "You actually think she'll be here?'' Sokka judged, then he was hit by a whip of water sent by hama. Sokka laid on the ground and said "I hate irony.'' Hama showed herself, she had a evil smirk on her face. "Where's Sonic!'' katara demanded. Hama pointed to their right and there he was frozen to tree. "You let him go!'' Aang shouted.

"Get through me, then you can have him.'' she remarked and got in a fighting stance. Aang jumped forwards, Hama bended the water out of the grass and Aang was plowed by the liquid stream. Katara came running, she brought water out of two trees forming a two streams of water.

Katara followed it up by firing it until hama made a shield of ice. Toph fired a large chunk of earth shattering it, coming through it was a wave of air knocking hama to ground. Sonic remained frozen to the tree, "Man this isn't fun.'' he said in a gloomy tone. "Pssst.'' a voice came, sonic looked out the corner of his eye it was sokka. Sokka drew his sword and swung it at the frozen parts keeping sonic back. Finally they broke, sonic hopped off it and rubbed his wrists. "Thanks Sokka!'' sonic thanked giving a thumbs up.

Sonic dashed forward quickly and spun into a ball. Hama had Aang and katara frozen, so sonic came and knocked her off her feet. Sonic ran to Aang, he simply clenched his fist and broke them, he did the same with Katara's. Toph and Sokka were behind hama, sonic, Aang and katara were in front of her. "Give up your surrounded!'' sokka yelled "Oh no I think not.'' hama smirked. She quickly sent frozen ice which pinned Aang and sonic to trees. Hama sokka and top charging, she brought more water out from the grass and formed a wave, she pushed the column of water until it came falling upon sokka and Toph. Katara quickly freed Aang with Waterbending, but hama stopped her from freeing sonic.

Aang ducked under razor sharp icicles hama just sent out, Aang fired a air blast using his feet. Hama made yet another ice shield, hama liquefied it and sent it at Aang which overwhelmed him. Hama then used blood bending and she moved him up against a tree then froze him to it. Katara glared she formed two water whips and charged swinging each of them wildly. Katara used one and grabbed hama by one of her legs, then swinging her away. Hama got back up "This will end sometime katara, except you will lose.'' she laughed.

Katara made a series of icicles and launched them at hama who grabbed them then turned them into water, hama fired the water back at her which she was slammed against a tree hama took the chance and froze her too it. Aang struggled, he broke the ice he was stuck in. He charged at hama, he lunged forward. Hama lifted her hand, a fountain of water came under Aang and he flew up into the air then fell back to ground on his chest. Hama looked back at katara, "This will end.'' she mocked.

Hama formed a very sharp icicle and aimed it at Aang. "NO!!'' katara shouted with tears forming. Hama looked over her shoulder, "Your right It's you who I should get rid of.'' Aang lifted his head and held his hand out to katara, she only sniffed and tried to restrain her tears. "This is where you shall DIE!!!'' hama screamed. Sonic widened his eyes, hama shot the icicle aiming at Katara's heart. Sonic broke out of the ice, and ran to her, the icicle so close, katara shut her eyes and gritted her teeth. Sonic came and jumped right in front of the icicles path, katara opened her eyes and saw it happen. The icicle impacted Sonic's flesh. He slid across the dirt, motionless. Toph came in and shot a boulder at Hama's back. She was struck and fell to the ground in pain. Toph then covered her body in earth.

The villagers from the town arrived, Toph opened the rock cover and let the villagers take her away somewhere she can never escape from. Aang unfroze katara.

She took slow steps toward sonic. She rolled him on his back, katara used her Waterbending to turn the icicle into water. She couldn't bare to look at the wound. She felt his pulse; Nothing. Katara immediately started crying, Aang, Toph, and sokka came to her side to comfort her as well as they were sad, another friend lost, the invasion is nearing how will the be able to recuperate from this loss?


	5. The End to a War, The Beginning of Peace

**CHAPTER FIVE:** **THE END TO A WAR, THE BEGINNING OF PEACE  
**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of anything shown in this story!**

The next day, the gang rode Appa to the rendezvous point where the invasion force will be. They of course brought sonic, a piece of bandage covering his wound which went all around his back. When they landed, Aang started training, the rest of the gang stayed with Appa. Sonic's body laid on Appa's saddle. Of course everyone was quiet, the loss of a friend is something some people can't get over.

A day passed, the invasion force were on their way. Aang and Toph made rock like piers for the ships to stop at. Many of their old friends arrived, the mechanist, Teo, the boulder, the hippo, Haru, and many others. When greetings were over, the soldiers and benders assembled and sat on the ground. In front was a rock stand. Sokka was about to present to the men about the plan and of course he was worried.

"Good Morning everyone!'' he shouted but he tripped when coming up to the stage. Sokka picked up the papers and hung them on the slat of rock. He kept mumbling and stuttering his words. Sokka then stopped, "I'm sorry let me start from the beginning.'' he looked down. Then madness really started, he started rambling from the beginning when he met Aang, literally! Hakoda then stepped up, "That'll be enough.'' Hakoda whispered to him. Sokka walked off the stage and sat with Aang and the others. "Today is the day of the eclipse, but before we get to the fire nation we must cross the Great Gates of Azulon, after that we hit the land and hard.'' he flipped a page over showing the plaza tower. "We must get pass their battlements and take control of the siege of the plaza tower.'' "After that we will attack the palace city, by the time we capture it, the avatar would have defeated the FireLord, and this war will be over!'' he finished raising his fist into the air.

All the soldiers cheered and shouted as well. Everyone was prepared, the boats were waiting for two people: Aang and Katara. Aang made his way back to the cliff overlooking the boats, he found that one tent still left up. He went inside.

There was Katara on her knees with Sonic's body in front of her. A few tears came down her cheeks, it really affected her. Aang kneeled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She was wiping her eyes from the amount of tears that she cried. Katara then threw her arms around Aang and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. "I know it's hard katara, but know this he risked his life to save you, so don't cry through all the things he did, he wouldn't want you to mourn.'' Aang explained. "It's just…so horrible.'' she sobbed. "I don't think he would want you to keep thinking like this, he would want you to move on, sonic will definitely remember you forever.'' Aang said wiping the tears off her cheeks. Katara looked back to sonic, she surprisingly took her mothers necklace off and rested it on his chest. She then put his hand over it.

Katara then got up and walked out of the tent. Aang stood up, he then pulled out a gem that was blue. Aang placed it Sonic's other hand, Aang left as well, but he didn't know that the so-called gem was a chaos emerald.

The boats sailed off with all the troops they needed, the Fire Nation would be of course heavily numbered. This is also the second time they invaded the Fire Nation, Sokka of course went to free his dad from the boiling rock. Troops and benders were also found and brought along. The worst part of it all was that it is only a few more hours until the arrival of Sozin's Comet.

The sky started to darken, the clouds were red as well as the sky. The comet was nearing closer and closer. All together the boats carried about a couple hundred troops and benders. They crossed through the gates of Azulon, strangely they didn't raise the gates. The boats landed, one by one troops and benders came out and lined up. In front of the large formation was Aang and the gang. In front of them, were thousands of fire nation soldiers and Firebenders. Aang turned to the left then the right. "Guys whatever happens stay together.'' aang spoke. The rest of the gang nodded, Aang took a few steps frontward's and turned to the allies in front of him. "This war has been going on for one hundred years, it ends today, all the men and women lost in this war they shall be avenged!'' aang shouted. All the troops cheered, "The Fire Nation will fall today!!!'' aang shouted again, the troops erupted in cheer. Aang turned back to the front gazing at the awaiting Fire Nation army. "This is it! For peace of the nations! For Sonic!!'' aang yelled. With that, running beside aang, were katara, Toph, and Sokka. The army behind them yelled and shouted behind them running.

The Fire Nation army charged as well, both sides nearing, aang at the last second before the armies collided he launched one of his strongest air blasts. Throwing hundreds of fire nation into the air. Swords clashed, shields were broken, elements were fired, the final battle has begun.

Back at the still standing tent, inside laid sonic. The emerald in his hand started shining. His hand started to clench Katara's necklace. His eyes opened, and suddenly the seven emeralds appeared all around him.

Back at the battle, troops were falling quicker and quicker. "There's too many!'' Sokka exclaimed kicking a fire nation troop in the stomach. "Keep fighting!!'' aang yelled back, aang created a tornado grabbing many fire nation troops and throwing them all around.

Katara just got finished freezing a row of soldiers until she saw the large fire nation zeppelins approaching. From the ground tanks rolled in, only a couple thousand of the brave resistance of earth and water nations remained counting aang and the others. Their army was surrounded by the fire nation, the resisting army were gathered and forming a circle. Aang and friends stayed together, "This doesn't look good.'' Toph pointed out. Tanks and troops of the fire nation closed in, until a large boom was heard. Most of the fire nation turned around and saw one of the zeppelins in flames and started to fall. Then like a flash, all around the them, fire nation tanks started to explode! A large cloud of smoke rose in front of them, aang and the gang took a closer look. What they saw shocked them, it was Sonic in his super form walking out of the smoke with a grin on his face.

Sonic teleported right in front of the gang, smiling. "They're gonna have to try harder to get rid of me.'' sonic remarked. The gang then all gave him a group hug. When they separated, sonic spoke "Oh I think this belongs to you.'' sonic held out his hand and in it was Katara's necklace. Katara smiled with tears of joy and gladly took it from him. She put it back around his neck. More of the fire nation started coming, sonic turned around and cracked his knuckles, "Lets show em' what we're made of!'' sonic yelled. Aang opened his glider and took flight, Toph made two mounds of rock under her feet and charged.

Appa came down, and Sokka hopped on. Katara made a disc of frozen water and she started to charge as well. Sonic bulleted quickly at the army in front. Toph smashed right through them, aang flew up then dove down sending a series of air blasts impacting the army below. Sokka bowled right through the front line with Appa. Katara created a huge wave, it came crashing down on top of the whole division of soldiers. The group regrouped at the foot of the volcano where inside is the palace city. "Whoa what's that?'' sonic pointed.

From afar was Sozin's comet the real super weapon that will make the Fire Nation invincible. "I'll take care of it.'' sonic said about to lift off, but he felt a sharp pain inside of him. "What's wrong?'' katara asked. "Me being in my super form will eventually bring me back to my normal state, I have to exit it now.'' A bright flash came, sonic with his blue fur back. "Now what?'' Sokka threw his arms in the air. "I'm going to have to defeat the Firelord.'' aang said with his head lowered. "No not alone!'' katara said "He's right, you three go back with the troops and help them out I'll go with aang.'' sonic told them the plan. Sokka and Toph nodded and walked away.

Katara kneeled down and hugged sonic "Please take care of him.'' she whispered. Sonic patted her back, she stood back on her feet, sonic then started going up the volcano. Aang and Katara were left, both staring into each others eyes. "Aang…'' she said "I know this might be the end, but I can't promise what might happen.'' "Don't stay that!'' she said on the verge of tears. Katara put her hands to her face, aang then wrapped his arms around her. Aang lifted her chin, her blue eyes met his grey ones. "No matter what happens know that I'll love you always.'' he finally confessed. She then noticed what he said, their face leaned closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss. Aang broke away from the kiss, he started walking up the volcano for the last battle which will choose the fate of the whole world.

Aang knocked down the doors to the palace, sonic and him stepped inside. It was dark and quiet, it all changed when a large ball of fire came at them. They both jumped separate ways. The one who fired it was Ozai. "I'm sick of you avatar, you come here, but no matter you will die along with your friends and this rat you have with you.'' ozai threatened. "I really hate the fact that no one knows what a hedgehog is.'' sonic shrugged. Ozai fired with both fists a combination of fire, sonic ran up a pillar and along the wall. Aang ran fast at Ozai, Ozai sent a kick of flames but missed.

Aang jumped over him and raised his fist making a column of rock launching Ozai up and crashing into the ceiling. Sonic then lunged at Ozai, sonic sent his foot into his hip firing ozai crashing against a pillar and sliding down to the floor. "Want more?'' sonic smirked. Ozai got up, "You've seen nothing yet.'' he smirked evilly. Ozai fired a bolts of lighting everywhere, sonic and aang started to scatter. Sonic though ran into the path of a bolt which flung sonic into a wall. Aang looked back at ozai. Ozai fired a straight blast of fire. Aang charged at it, he swung a straight air blast through the middle creating a narrow path through the fire. Once aang made it to the other end. He was greeted by a fire blast which he blocked too late. "He's getting stronger because of that comet.'' sonic said getting up. "Then what?'' aang shouted just dodging a ball of fire. "I have an idea, you keep distracting him, I got a plan.'' sonic shouted back. "What is it?'' aang asked loudly, "If Ozai wants the comet that bad then he can have it.'' sonic smirked.

The seven chaos emeralds appeared surrounding sonic. Quickly he entered his super form. Aang was just thrown to the ground by ozai. Ozai stomped his foot on Aang's chest refraining him from getting up. In one hand Ozai readied a bolt of lightning, "You have failed.'' ozai mocked. "No.'' sonic shouted from far away. Ozai looked in to his front to see sonic come and charge him. Sonic tackled him in the stomach. Sonic crashed through the ceiling and went on a collision course for Sozin's comet. Ozai struggled as much as he could but couldn't break free. "Who are you?'' ozai choked the last words out. "I'm the fastest thing alive: Sonic The Hedgehog!!!'' he shouted. Sonic collided with the comet exploding it along with ozai. On the battlefield, the fire nation army were retreating, but some were captured. It was over, the Fire Nation was done for. Ozai was dead, sonic came in for a landing at the landing spot where the boats were. He was greeted by the benders and troops who were entirely grateful. Everyone was reunited.

A few hours passed, aang stood at the rim of the volcano. Sonic came running up it and stopped right next to him. "Strange I only met you guys a few days ago and now I have to leave.'' sonic looked out to the sun starting to set. "Thanks for all your help sonic I hope you make it back to your home safely.'' aang bowed. Sonic smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Katara then arrived desperately wanting to see aang. She of course came and hugged sonic. "Make sure you tell everyone my regards.'' sonic said "I will.'' katara replied. Sonic entered his super form, he created a small teleported hole. Sonic took one last glance at the two, "Remember look to the stars you just might see me.'' sonic winked. They both waved goodbye. Sonic entered, then the teleported vanished. Aang and Katara turned to each other, the pair once again kissed. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist, katara put her arms around his neck. The world thought the war would never end, but it changed when Sonic came and aided the young avatar. With peace brought back to the four nations, they can live in harmony for many years to come and maybe forever thanks to the blue blur.

_**THE END**_


End file.
